


Draw Me

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Even is the nude model, Hook-Up, M/M, Nude Modeling, Porn With Plot, art class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Eskild drags Isak to a nude modeling drawing class and Isak goes home with the model that night.





	Draw Me

**Author's Note:**

> wow, will i ever stop posting one shots before finishing na ongoing story? probs not lol, enjoy <3  
> also, if you have requests and i havent gotten to them, tweet me @helloitsbless.  
> better chance i can keep track there!

"Eskild, noo." Isak whines, being pulled down the street against his will. Theyre more than halfway there but Isak will not give up his protests.

"You need to get out of the house, channel your anger for what happened with your mom."

"But art? Seriously Eskild?" He sighs as Eskilds grip is unloosened from his wrist and they arrive at the studio, Isak representing the epitome of misery, with sulken shoulders and pouty lips.

"You guys here to paint?" Someone asks stepping beside them.

"Unfortunately Im being forced. This is not my thing, dont want to paint some naked person for hours. Its stupid."

"Well thats an unfortunate way to think." The blond comments and makes his way inside. Eskild and Isak look at each other confused and then make their way inside. 

Theyre sitting at a easel while Eskild is getting the rest of their drawing supplies.

"Okay class, good morning. We have a new model today, his name is Even." The coordinator introduces and a guy comes out from a curtain in a robe and Isaks face immediately falls to the desk, recognising the exact guy he told that this whole setup was stupid, "fuck me."

He hears chuckles as he looks up and sees Eskild sitting beside him, "We better get started."

Isak looks forward and Even is sitting butt ass naked and Isak coughs on his own saliva, looking at Even,  "I didn't know they were full frontal nude."

"Yeah Isak, its a open space. This will be fun to draw, he has a nice dick. Right?"

Isak glances at is and mutters a, "Mhmm" in a highly pitched voice. His gaze shifts up and he locks eyes with Even who winks at him. He blushes and decides to finally start focusing on drawing. 

He pretty shit at it if he says so himself. Even looks like a sculpted god and he made him look like a deformed giraffe but like whatever right, he got to stare at a nice dick for an hour and a half, its a good morning. 

When the session wraps up, Eskild peaks over at Isaks work and lets out a cackle, "Wow, totally captured his beauty."

"Shut the fuck up, I told you I dont draw."

"Whats so funny?" Even ask walking over, tying up his robe peaking at Isaks drawing. Even tries not to laugh and its evident in his face, "First time, huh?"

"Something like that." Isak replies.

"Well Ive been drawn a lot worst so youre good, trust me." Isak smiles and nods, "thanks." Even holds his hand up for a hi five and Isak slaps his palm, "thanks for coming." Even says and walks off. 

Isak looks down at his hand to see a piece of paper that Even left in it. He opens it up and sees Evens phone number. He knows Eskild is over his shoulder so he tucks the paper in his pocket. 

"Youre welcome." Eskild says cockily sassing his hips out of the studio.

\---------

Later that night, Isak decides to text Even after much debate.

_Isak: hey, its isak. From the class early. You gave me your number_

_Even: hey :) how has your day been?_

_Isak: okay, after the class, went out to eat with my friend and just been chilling_

_Even: are you doing anything tonight?_

_Isak: not really, why_

_Even: want to come over?_

_Isak: for what?_

_Even:  whatever you want, isak_

_Isak:  okay_  

This is how Isak finds himself standing outside of Evens apartment. He finally knocks and soon the door is being opened. 

"Hey, im glad you decided to come. "

Isak nods as he walks inside.  Even shuts the front door and Isak takes in the loft,  "Nice place."

"Thank you, are you thirsty?"

"Just a beer." Isak requests as he follows Even into the kitchen and pops open the bottle. Both boys are standing across from each other,  leaning on the counters.

"So how did you like the art class?"

"It was good, yeah. Not really my thing,  drawing and stuff but staring at the model the whole time was a win."

"Yeah?" Even plays along bashfully, "What did you like about him? "

"Everything. He has nice hair,  his eyes,  his chest, his lips."

"And?" Even pushes as he smoothly leans his way over to Isak, pressing his body against Isaks.

Isak looks up at him and licks his lips,  "his legs were nice and i guess his dick was nice too."

"Was it?" Even asked lowly bringing his face closer to Isaks.

"Mhm, I want to see it again. " and with that, Evens lips are pressed against Isaks. Isak stands up straight to give him some leverage and wraps his arms around Evens neck and deepens the kiss. They begin rubbing their clothed erections against each other,  feeling the other grow against their thigh. 

Even pulls back from the kiss, looking down at a breathless Isak, "Let me draw you."

"Now? Seriously? But we were just going--"

"We were just going to what?" Even teases. Isak rolls his eyes, playfully glaring up at Even. "Fine, draw me." He says.

"You have to model for me, no clothes on." Even says.

Isak nods, "Its that type of drawing, huh? Okay." He says. "Where should I sit?" Even has Isak sit on the window sill in front of his ceiling high windows. He tugs Isak's shirt off and unbuttons his pants whilst still looking at him, "Take them off." Even demands.

Isak stands up and tugs his pants and underwear off and sits back on the window sill. Even stares at Isak for a solid 15 seconds before smiling, walking off to get his easel and drawing pad. When he begins drawing, Isak starts to get uncomfortable with the constant staring. He runs his fingers through his hair, "Almost done?"

"Not even close." Even says. "You look beautiful, the way the light from outside is hitting your chest. Just stay there." Isak impatiently waits for Even to be done, looking around at the place.

"Hey beautiful, Im gonna need you to keep your head in one place."

"This is boring." Isak whines annoyed, pouting his lips. 

"Give me 10 minutes." He compromises. Isak doesn't make it 5 minutes before he's striding naked across the loft, sits himself in Even's lap. "I cant sit still anymore." He pouts.

"What do you want?" Even ask wrapping his arms around Isak's waist. The apartment is dark except for the light entering the apartment from the large windows and Even cant make out much of Isak besides his eyes and the light hitting his chest, but he still looks beautiful.

Isak buries his face in Even's neck and leaves a soft kiss. He turns Even's head to kiss and leans up to kiss him. Things heat up pretty fast between them and Isak is pulling at Even's hair and he's grinding his hips into his. 

Even picks Isak up and brings him to lie on his bed and. He kisses his neck and kisses down his chest,  circling his tongue around his nipples, sucking on the flesh. He kisses further down and kisses his hip bones, fingers intertwined with Isak's.

Even kisses and sucks Isaks soft inner thighs, kissing his way up to where Isak is whining for.  He licks the tip of Isaks cock and the boy roughly bits the corner of his lip, looking down at Even.

"Stop teasing." He whines trying to push Evens head down to where he needs it. Even doesnt hesitate any longer and finally gets his mouth on Isaks dick, sucking him like his life depended on it. He licks his tips occasionally and diving in to engulf his cock in his mouth. He closes his eyes, lost in the moment and begins moaning against Isaks cock, sending vibrations up his body. He looks up at Isak who's head is fallen against the pillow, mouth hung open, cheeks tinted pink, the pink fading into his chest anad Even doesn't think he could get any harder but the sight of Isak fallen apart does it for him.

"Even." Isak whines, running his fingers through Even's hair. "Im going to cum." He warns but Even doesnt let up. And Isak's moans get louder, and Even's moans and vibrations get louder and more intense on Isak's dick and he's letting go into Even's mouth.

Even moves up along Isak's chest, taking off his clothes and is resting on his knees, pushing his cock into Isak's mouth who happily takes it and begins sucking despite not having much time to recover after his own orgasm.

Isak looks up at Even, maintains eye contact as he sucks Even's cock and Even thrusts in his mouth. His face is getting redder by the second.

"Do you need me to stop?" Even ask slightly worried.

He shakes his head and takes hold of Even's hips, pulling him closer so he doesn't move and deepthroats him, causing Even to let out a loud groan and tells Isak he's close. Even begins thrusting his hips faster, his dick hitting the back of Isak's throat and Isak takes it like he took classes on how to master sucking dick and soon Even is cumming and pulls back, collapsing next to Isak. They clean themselves up and Isak kisses Even, telling him he'll text him tomorrow.

When Isak strolls back into the kollective, Eskild peaks from the kitchen to see who's coming and raises his brows, "What brings you back home at this time?"

"Nothing." He answers blatantly.

"No, it wasn't Even?" He teases.

"Shut up, Eskild." He answers guilty, walking off to his room, shutting the door.

Soon, he hear a, "Did he fuck you?" muttering against the door. Isak laughs and yells at Eskild to go away but not before Eskild gives a _I approve_ upon leaving.


End file.
